


for a brighter future

by ghostsmooches



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cloud Strife Needs a Hug, Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Zack Fair & Cloud Strife Friendship, Zack Fair Lives, zakkura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsmooches/pseuds/ghostsmooches
Summary: there's something in every single one of his little gestures that make cloud feel hopeful, maybe is because of his eyes or maybe because of his bad jokes. he is not sure, but either way, he's thankful.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	for a brighter future

every once in a while they get mildly nice missions. cloud isn't used to travel with a first class soldier but now that they are more than mates and more than friends he don't feel as small as he used to every time he stood by zack's side.  
he isn't as prepotent and cocky as the other men with higher range than him, zack treats him as an equal, cloud's always guessed this is why he likes him so much.  
tonight is one of that nights they get to spend together, not too stressful nor busy, they were indeed stressed and tired but zack offered cloud a drink and a great dinner at a local restaurant, cloud, in his sore tiredness, couldn't decline the offer and walked tiredly behind zack.  
zack knows cloud better than anyone at this point, they haven't even talked that much, not like cloud is talkative or open, but zack doesn't press him, he just lets cloud say whatever or enjoys his precious silence.  
"so… how are you doing cloud? today was a really busy day" cloud looks at him and keeps quiet while zack keeps eating.  
"tired" he answers, rapidly and emotionlessly. zack smiles and looks around.  
"this is full of people! this town seems to have really good neighbors, they were helpful and nice to me today." cloud nods.  
cloud is a good listener and it's been demonstrated several times to zack that everything he says, cloud remembers, without any effort, he is the best listener he's ever met, maybe the only one.

cloud eats quietly secretly enjoying zack's company, he is comforted by knowing that he doesn't have to show zack how much his company means to him, he just knows, and that's just fine. he hears every word he says, nodding, letting out little laughs or giving vague responses, it is enough for cloud, more than enough. zack makes him feel the happiest he's ever felt just by his mere presence.  
talking about silly little anecdotes that happened through the day feels almost therapeutical, it almost get to erase the whole situation that cloud is going through. he feels an humongous weight on his shoulders only he knows about, nothing feels right, nothing except zack, of course. the chains loosen a bit when he smiles and brights up the room.  
the night goes on and they have a feast, zack gets invited by the tavern keeper and he eats everything he wants, however, cloud is not that hungry.  
zack could talk to save his own life, that man doesn't shut up, he always has something to say and he keeps telling cloud everything that comes to his mind as he keeps eating and drinking, and obviously, cloud listens, happily.

their conversations— or zack's monologues — can get deep. sometimes zack says something hurting himself and goes on telling cloud something not as joyful and cheerful as what he usually tells. once the raven starts to vomit everything inside of him, cloud is the one to comfort him. zack seeks comfort and love, he shows himself more human, more like cloud, except cloud just takes everything in. he can't seem to open up, not even a bit, not even when zack cries on his arms and he is the one to whisper sweet words to his ear as he ruffles his black hair, not even in the most intimate moments, cloud is just so repressed it saddens zack.  
he waits for him to open up, to tell him whatever and get to help him get free of that terrible weight, he hopes he can help him get rid of those chains.

cloud and zack decided to walk for a little before getting to the hostel. the town is charming, completely covered in green, some of the exotic flowers glow in the dark, the little lights all around the town only decorate its magical appearance. it was pretty under the daylight but now, with the crescent moon looking directly at them, it's even prettier. everything is so pretty outside of midgar. cloud had forgotten how the stars glow and how the moon looks.  
he loves it and so does zack.

they sit by a lake and zack takes off his treasured sword, he places it by his side and sees the stars with cloud.  
the blond is completely absorbed in them. he loses his sight between all of them, his eyes play making little figures with the stars, since he doesn't know any constellation. the stars get to overwhelm him, positively though, is a beautiful view, incomparable and unique, something that he doesn't know he missed until now that he has the real thing above him.  
tifa pops up in his mind, reliving old memories is not his favorite activity and he kind of avoids it at all costs, but this one is tender and he realizes how he doesn't really remember her face.  
"wow…" zack whispers impressed. "the night is looking so pretty." cloud laughs noisily, zack is pleasantly surprised to see his teeth as he laughs.  
"i missed them so much" cloud says, still smiling.  
"who?" zack furrows his eyebrows utterly confused, but amused by cloud's ambiguous answer.  
"the stars" zack's eyes sink in cloud's as he looks at the raven tenderly. he can't hold a smile.  
"i see them often. not as often as i wanted but i miss them constantly" he sighs "gongaga's sky was one of a kind."  
"i wish we could stare at nibelheim's sky together some day. it would feel just… just right." zack nods feeling full.  
they both end up laying on the grass, on a bed of flowers, under the starry sky, it evocates a fairy world to both of them, it's magic.  
"i am so happy we crossed paths" zack babbles, his eyes glowing because of the stars.  
"you know, in nibelheim, the sky was prettier than this one." cloud meets his eyes. "i don't really remember but i know it was."  
"seems like everything from nibelheim is prettier" cloud blushes a bit sitting again, looking at the fishes and frogs. "i had my first kiss on a starry night like this." zack laughs. "it was a holiday and it was terrible..."  
cloud throws a rock to the lake and a toad jumps away scared, it lets out a loud croak.  
"how was your first kiss" he asks funnily.  
"well, i haven't had one" cloud sniffs one of the glowing flowers carefully. its smell is sweet and kind of citric, he gets quite surprised.  
"what are you talking about…" zack messes around. "quit lying!"  
"i wouldn't lie to you, zack."  
zack reaches out for cloud's hand, cautiously, he intertwines his fingers with cloud's, holds his hand tight and sweet. he often rejects touch, zack is used to his little mannerisms when it comes to rejecting his touch, cloud is really considerate so he does it delicately, he accepts his touch today. he lets zack's fingers slip through his and hold his hand firmly at last.  
"your first kiss deserves to be the best one you've ever had" zack whispers sweetly.  
"from what i've heard, first kisses are usually terrible. i don't expect to be the exception."  
cloud will never be brave enough to admit his feelings for the raven, he likes him, maybe loves him, but until one of them say it, it won't be real, tangible. cloud is happy with their relationship right now, too happy to change its name.  
"well, i think you deserve to be the exception" zack insists smiling, he's subconsciously admiring his blonde hair, he's really blonde, zack's realizing now, again. realizing things about cloud again and again is just so comforting to him, cloud is such a great guy, such a big-hearted person to have, zack just feels pure admiration and having the pleasure to realize how blonde he is at times like this. he feels so much peace. he feels so lucky.  
cloud finally faces him again, he's sitting comfortably. his beautiful eyes on him. cloud can see the earth's vitality on his eyes, he is very much alive.  
"that's your opinion" he takes his eyes off him, looks at the moon.  
"let's ask the moon, cloud." he makes the blond look up. "hey moon!" zack raises his voice as he slowly gets closer to cloud. "do you think this guy right here, cloud strife, from nibelheim, deserves to have the bestest first kiss ever?" cloud doesn't realize zack's closeness because of how lost he is on the moon's glow, it is just so beautiful. "did you hear that, cloudy?" cloud looks at him, feeling his closeness. the raven looks up again, smiling big "she said she can make an exception for you."  
their faces are too close, cloud is almost smiling and zack shows all his teeth. it feels just right. right now, right here, both of them under the stars and the moon, surrounded by flowers.  
"though, you're the only one" zack whispers as cloud looks at his eyes, they're a black hole, though, they're not black and they're really full, full of love, full of life, either way, cloud is getting absorbed by them. their great power make him feel a little bit awkward and out of place, however, zack's words always get to make him feel at home.  
his favorite moments are when they share things, even though, he never tells him about himself.  
his eyes have always played a huge role in his life. he feels thankful.  
so he just gives himself to it, leans forward a bit and presses his lips on zack's. the warmth zack usually oozes is transferred to him completely, he holds his hands tighter involuntarily. zack smiles mid kiss and open his eyes a bit to see him. cloud has his eyes closed and for the first time in years, his eyebrows aren't implying anxiety, uncomfortableness or tension, he's relaxed, he's okay. it becomes tender when zack ruffles his hair carefully and cloud doesn't know what to do with his hands so he just caresses the scar on his cheek.  
it's short, and cloud is inexperienced but when they look at each other again, keeping closeness as cloud still caresses his cheek, zack smiles big. it's been too good for a first kiss.  
"you are right moon" zack looks up, placing his hand over cloud's on his cheek. "he's really been the exception." the blond allows himself to let out a big laugh.  
"it was cool" cloud smiles too.  
"only cool!? come on cloud! it felt magical! you're a great kisser!"  
"shut up zack"  
"are you sure you never had a kiss?"  
"you know i'm confused about a lot of things and i mix up lots of memories, but i know i haven't had a kiss."  
they both look at the flowers for a bit.  
"i like…" cloud caresses the back of zack's hand with his thumb, feeling his scarred skin under his finger. "i like you." it leaves his mouth harshly, his tone keeps on decreasing as he finish the sentence.  
"i know. i do too, cloud. i like you too."  
"you do?"  
the blond knew about this but saying it makes it real. he's never felt loved. zack makes him feel amazingly good, the tears crowd into his eyes, feeling accepted and listened is all cloud could ask for.  
he's lovable, he's worth of loving.  
"aren't you tired?" zack yawns. cloud nods. "let's get going! i can't wait to fall asleep"

so they walk holding hands to the hostel, zack falls asleep like a light, however, cloud thinks, and cries for joy seeing zack asleep. he remembers their kiss and zack's sweet taste. everything is warmer now.  
zack makes him so happy and overall, he does him a lot of good.

cloud is unsure about most of things but he's certain about him. he will tell him everything, he feels an urge to do so. it feels great, he feels like crying on his arms and being hugged for a longer period than usual, maybe he can get used to it, maybe he should tell him he likes him more often or even try to use another word.  
and in moments like these, future looks hopeful and bright.

**Author's Note:**

> hii!! i still don't really know how to properly convert my feelings for others to fully feel/understand what i did writing but!! i really wanted to write something of my precious boys (it's really self-indulgent hehe) hope you enjoyed!


End file.
